Bound to Happen Sometime
by Smiffygans Nekobasu
Summary: Obsession is a very dangerous thing..obsession becomes a deadly thing when its a ghost that is obsessed with a certain psychic. Set before the movie, no OC's. Its strange..but hey! It was BOUND to happen sometime.


**A/N: After reading the Mary Sue must die argument I decided to write some original, wierd fiction without OC's or OOCness. Warning though..really strange pairings.**

**Summary: Dennis wasn't entirely alone before he met Cyus..though sometimes he wished he was. He had her. Obsession is a dangerous thing. Lust is a dangerous thing. Dennis Raftkin found that out when a certain ghost, and yes she is one of the Thirteen..you just have to read to see which.., began to haunt him. She was troublesome, but alluring in her own way..a true succubus if there ever was one. Her obsession with him was deep and deadly. He was afraid of her, but it was so hard to be alone all of the time..I think it'll turn out well.**

**Rating: PG for now because of language..and later because Susie acts suggestively..oh and probably a little gore and violence. R&R and let me know what you think.**

It was his twentieth birthday the first time that he heard her. He had just been sitting in his apartment, doing nothing but brushing up on his reading when he had heard her. "Dennis?" The sound had penetrated his brain like some sort of chainsaw. At first he had leaned his head down into his hands and groaned at the remarkable pain that shot through his skull like a burst of lightining. It had been apparent what was happening to him. It happened everytime something dead came around him, but he wasn't too worried. After all, if it was a particularly violent something there wasn't much he could do not being able to see the things. So he had let the ache pass and tried to ignore the woman..for that was what it obviously was. "Dennis..'' She giggled..damn she was peristant.

"I can't hear you.." he mumbled reaching for the pills that would take the edge off the ache he felt suddenly. He popped one through his eager lips, savoring the taste of it as it began to dissolve, before swallowing it without water..as he had become accustomed to doing. The pain came on so unexpectedly that it was better to need nothing at all. The less you need in life the better you are, that was what he had always told himself. For a moment the voice seemed to fade..but he could hear the click-click of high heels and he knew she was in the room with him. He listened to her move around for a moment, unable to concentrate on his book. His foot tapped impatiently as he waited for her to speak, knowing she would.

"Oh..Dennis, I know you can and that.." he felt a light touch on his nose here. He let out a shocked cry and leapt up from the couch in suprise. She laughed again. "is why I'm here. You're lonely.." He swallowed the sarcastic remark that had risen into his throat. Instead he tried to focus on the thing's whereabouts. He jumped forward as a cold finger traced his cheek. At this the thing laughed. He leaned down trying to ease the terrible pain in his head..this one was so bad it nearly brought tears to his eyes..he wished she would just stop touching him.

"Get the hell off of me..you can't change anything, you're dead..and if you haven't noticed your not making things any better for me." A sharp intake of breath followed this little statement, as he tried to slow his speeding heart. Silence greeted his outburst, and for a long moment he was sure she had gone away..until the haunting voice broke through his thoughts.

"I guess I'll have to stick around until those little fits of yours stop..besides I like you, Dennis..we'll have a lot of fun together, you and I." He didn't inquire what she meant by this, and she didn't bother explaining. He wondered just how he was going to get rid of this one. He could call his doctor..but that would get him locked away for sure this time. He could call some family member, but they all thought he was cracked too. It was hard to keep friends with his condition so that was out of the question..and he knew enough to stay clear of priests and exorcists. So instead he raised himself up again, and glanced over to the place her voice had last came from.

Neither of them spoke for a while, but he knew she hadn't left yet. This sort of thing had happened to him once before with the spirit of a little boy, of course that had been when he was a child. Everyone had treated it like an imaginary friend, but Dennis had known better. The little boy had died of a fever nearly a hundred years passed and hadn't moved on. The poor little spirit wondered the earth wanting a friend to play with, and they had been nearly the same age when they had met. The trouble he had gotten into for listening to that little boy. As he'd gotten older, the boy had lost interest and moved on to find someone else to talk too. He thought he might have to just ride this one out too, and hope she'd lose interest eventually. Besides how much fun could he possibly be? "What do you want from me?"

Another laugh, and than her voice whispered next to his ear, "Just someone to play with for a while. It's lonely being all by myself in that school..so I came here." He pressed his lips together in a firm line, resisting the urge to scream at her. He felt sure she was a very young woman. He had no idea what her intentions were but it was probably true that she was just a little bit lonely.

"Games are for children..I have to work..and..there are plenty of other things I have to do that are really boring. I'm just the average boring person..you don't want to be here with me." She laughed again. It was really starting to get on his nerves the way she acted. Who the hell did she think she was coming into his apartment and bothering him like she was? Some ghosts had no consideration for anyone but themselves. What did he expect though? After death you probably had lots of time to think about yourself and what you wanted.

"But you're not average or boring at all..you're not like other men, Dennis. Other men are disgusting..I hate men..you're different..or you had better be..I'm a lady, Dennis..no one has ever treated me like a lady before..not Billy or Chet or my parents..but you're different." He contemplated saying something like 'you're not a lady..you're dead.', but somehow her last sentence had seemed just a little threatening somehow. He was a bit nervous to say something wrong to this one, so instead he listened to the spirit's voice move to the otherside of his living room. "Besides I won't cause too much trouble at your boring little job..don't worry..I'm a lady remember Dennis? Ladies dont cause trouble..at least not too much of it." He frowned trying not to be angry at the girl he might be stuck with for a while. Was it impolite to ask a 'lady' how she had died? He thought it must be so he didn't ask her.

"Why me? How do you know I'm different? There are others like me, so why me of all people?"

She made some contented little shriek of happiness in her throat, and clapped her spectral hands together. He couldn't see her, but he could hear the sound of them hitting one another. "You mean you're not going to make me convince you not to try and get rid of me! This is way too easy! I'm not awnsering your questions though..not until I'm ready too and not unless I want to do so. That's the way it works with a lady, didn't you know? Susie..that's what you'll call me. Susie. When I was little my dad always called me Susie Q." She laughed sweetly, almost childishly again, and he had to wonder just what sort of a woman he was dealing with this time. "No one's called me Susie since I was little..but I think I want you to call me Susie..I can call you Denny." He frowned and threw himself back on the couch wishing she would just go away.

"No fucking way. Dennis..that's it. No Denny or anything else..either that or don't call me anything, got it?" She seemed disappointed in a comic sort of way.

"Aww..are you sure? Well all right than, I guess I don't have to call you Denny, Dennis. You'll call me Susie though?" He doubted he'd ever call her anything, he doubted he'd ever address her. It wasn't like he wanted her around after all.

"Yeah..sure.." He mumbled picking his book back up and opening it to the page he had left off on. He couldn't concentrate with her there, but she didn't say anything else as if she were being considerate. This was going to be hell to survive..a chirpy girl ghost frolicking around him..she reminded him of the cheerleaders in his old highschool. What an annoyance she was going to be.

The night went on just like any other, without any unwanted words or problems from the ghost that had suddenly brought herself to his attention. Dennis got little done, instead taking the time to do some thinking about his current predicament. He considered many different ways to get rid of 'Susie', but none of them actually seemed as if they would work. Finally he fell into a restless sleep on the couch with all of the living room lights on, where he had nightmare after nightmare about his high school days and his childhood. Only once did her voice penetrate his dark dreams, and it was only to call his name once. At least she was considerate enough to let him get some sleep, he thought dimly as he woke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring down the hall.

He sat up and glanced around his illuminated front room with a groan. If he fell asleep like that again, the electricity bill was going to be sky high and he couldn't afford the one he already had! Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he went down the hall for a shower and change of clothes, the previous night seemed like a bad dream. In fact, since he heard nothing from the woman during any of his preparations for work, he thought maybe he had dreamed it all. The ghost was utterly silent until he was leaving out of the door for work...it was thin that she asked sweetly, "Why didn't you tell me yesterday was your birthday, Dennis? You're almost too old for me." She giggled and he sighed, deciding to ignore her and shut the door. Besides he was going to be late if he didn't leave.

When he returned home that evening, he didn't bother with the lights. Instead he simply sank into the couch too exhausted to do much else. One of his coworkers hadn't showed up for work that day, as strange as that had seemed, and he had to do his job and the other one too. So when Susie spoke he hardly did more than listen to her babbling. "Dennis, I got you a present for your birthday. Turn on the television." He gave a blank stare in the general direction of the voice, and covered his head with a pillow from the couch. Her voice was sullen and pouty as she spoke again, "You don't want to see what I did for you! It was for you, and you don't even care." The television turned itself on, just about the time that the remote whistled past his head. He stiffened and narrowed his eyes about to send an equally painful retort her way, until something on the evening news report caught his attention.

"..Found dead in his apartment this morning by his long time girlfriend, Mary Adtkins. Evans had been strangled with what authorities suspect was a tie..no signs of forced entry were found.." The anchorman went on and on, but Dennis was caught by the picture that stared back at him from the screen. His coworker, James Evans, had been murdered. Realization dawned on him with terror, and he stood up moving toward the door quickly. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from the girl who called herself Susie. He had to get out of the apartment before she decided to kill him too.

"Oh no, Dennis..I know you are a little shocked..but no you don't." The lock on the door turned itself, as his hands fought to turn it back. It wouldn't budge after it had twisted to a locked position. He groaned unhappily and rested his head against the door fearfully, wondering if he should beat on the door for help, but knowing it might get him killed. "I did it for you..besides he was a pig, Dennis. He was going to take the promotion that is yours..so I took care of it..Don't worry there won't be any evidence to suggest I did it. I'm dead..who would think it?" He sat on the floor, unable to stand any longer on his trembling knees. She laughed and he felt sick. This creature, this thing, this monster had killed someone in his name..he had thought about killing James Evans, but only in a joking sort of way. He hadn't ever liked him...but that wasn't the point. Most ghosts couldn't hurt people..this one could..and that meant that she probably would kill again and again..violence was all she knew..so why hadn't she killed him yet? "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you..unless you treat me cruelly, Dennis..I want you to be nice to me and I'll be very good to you..we'll be great friends."

"Ladies don't kill people! I thought you wanted to be treated like a lady! What ever happened to behaviour?" She giggled mischieviously and said something that contradicted everything he had come to think about her.

"Being well behaved never gets you anywhere, Dennis..sometimes you just have to be bad." He groaned and rested his head in his hands.


End file.
